LAS CRÓNICAS DE SIGYN Y EL TESORO ETERNO
by Ellie Woodway Swann
Summary: La verdadera historia de Sigyn contada a través de su diario personal, mientras Loki hojeando sus paginas intenta descubrir el motivo de su perdida. ¿Que relación tendrán los hechos desafortunados con la joven Midgardiana Diane?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO I:** **La historia de mi vida**

Cada mañana al amanecer se despertaba con la esperanza de volver a sentir su perfume, pero la ausencia del ser amado lo invadía terriblemente. Solo podía refugiarse en el recuerdo que lo transportaba a la época en la que pudo amar verdaderamente. Entre los objetos que había colocado en su mesa de luz sacó un cuaderno y comenzó a leer con nostalgia aquellos tiempos en los que era feliz…

"_23 de Mayo 8291-_

_Como toda historia tiene un principio, tal vez, el mío no sea la excepción, pero es tan particular… Mi nombre es Sigyn, este es mi diario, en el comenzaré a contar mi historia desde el comienzo, para no olvidar mis raíces y mi origen._

_Todo inicio hace muchísimos años atrás, cuando los 9 reinos se dividieron cada uno en su espacio dentro de Yggdrasil, el supremo Árbol de los Mundos. Estos reinos se llamaron Asgard, Midgard, Helheim, Niflheim, Muspelheim, Svartalfheim, Alfheim, Vanaheim y Jotunheim. _

_Pero existía en ese entonces una raza que no pertenecía a ninguno, Los Celestiales. Ellos eran un grupo de seres divinos comparados con Odín y Frigga, eran de naturaleza cambiantes en personalidad y nómades, saltando de mundo en mundo. Los Celestiales no tenían dominio fijo y con el afán de tener territorios, se mezclaron con los habitantes de Midgard o como lo llaman ahora, la Tierra. El resultado de ese deseo nacieron los Eternos, una especie de semidioses, quienes eran seres pacíficos, de corazón noble e inteligente; la mejor combinación entre Celestiales y Midgardianos a pesar de las fallas de estos últimos._

_Pero como en todo hubo una complicación… luego de muchos años, los Celestiales se arrepintieron de haber creado a los Eternos a causa de la envidia. Ambos clanes cultivaron en sus corazones pelea, odio y medio de ese clímax de enemistad profunda, el amor surgió. Dos seres se enamoraron a pesar de los conflictos... esta es la historia de mis padres. _

_Mi madre era la Diosa Kara de Los Celestiales, una mujer de extraordinaria belleza, benévola, siempre dispuesta a ayudar quien lo necesitara y mi padre era Prince Ezekiel de Los Eternos un gran guerrero, valeroso y muy buen compañero. Ellos se conocieron en Midgard y al poco tiempo su amor se hacía cada vez más grande y genuino pero debía ser secreto porque no era aceptado por las comunidades bajo ningún costo. De modo tal, cuando pudieron al fin hacer público su amor, se desató una gran disputa._

_Los Celestiales estaban tan devastados por la noticia que se valieron de antiguos rencores y pusieron en marcha La Caída para destruir a todos los mundos y a sus habitantes. Esto no fue de agrado para Odín que unió fuerzas con los Eternos. Fue tan estrecha la alianza entre Odín y Ezekiel que se convirtieron en grandes amigos._

_Luego de tanto enfrentamiento, la guerra al fin se desató, trayendo mucha sangre y destrucción a su paso que millones de vidas inocentes fueron consumidas por un capricho sin sentido. Debo decir que, hubo un día que marcó un antes y un después en medio de la desolación y el caos… ese día, ese maldito día en el que Ezekiel, mi padre, intentaba salvar de la muerte a mi madre._

_Ella estaba en el palacio protegiéndose de los perseguidores cuando un grupo de rebeldes los sitió, el salió a defenderse y peleó con tal valentía y pasión que sus enemigos desistieron al cabo de 5 horas. Luego de la intensa lucha, regresó a buscar a su amada pero la encontró ya fallecida a mano de espada a causa de traidores en la corte. Según me contaron, ella me había escondido muy bien dentro de su armario que ninguno pudo encontrarme, mi madre lo resistió todo hasta dio su vida por mí, por no develar mi ubicación. _

_Mi padre no pudo sobreponerse por la gran pérdida, que estaba totalmente devastado sumado a sus heridas que eran de gravedad. Dos días después de la contienda, Ezekiel le encargó una importante tarea a Odín, que cuidara de su pequeña hija. Por eso, en su lecho de muerte le dijo:_

"_- Amigo mío, te pido una última cosa… Por favor escucha mis palabras…_

_Ezekiel... ¡Aquí estoy! Dime que quieres que haga por ti… -con lágrimas en sus ojos._

_Cuida de mi pequeña Sigyn... ella es paz en medio de la guerra, una luz tan poderosa que cubrirá a todos los mundos con su protección, no lo olvides… Ella es lo único bueno que sobrevivirá a este maldito asedio._

_-Sí, si lo haré amigo…¡ No te rindas! Vivirás..._

_Cuídala... Por favor Amigo... te lo suplico... Dile que siempre la amaremos y que siempre estaremos en su corazón…" -dicho esto murió._

_La batalla seguía su curso, pero Odín estaba tan destrozado que ordenó finalizar con la pelea con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando todo estuvo en calma, él ordenó a la familia de Ezekiel, mi padre que me cuidara en Vanaheim. Luego de muchos años, crecí y cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad Odín mando a buscarme. Hoy recibí la noticia que debo irme para ir a vivir con él... ¿Para qué tengo que irme a otro mundo? No entiendo…"_


	2. Chapter 2 Vivir en Asgard

**CAPITULO II:**** Vivir en Asgard**

_"27 de Mayo de 8291-_

_Hoy es el día... no me agrada la idea de tener que irme lejos de mi familia... me pone muy triste._

_Una comitiva ha llegado, es Odín en persona y viene a llevarme... le pregunte a mis tíos a que mundo me llevaría y ellos me dijeron que él vive en Asgard. Que es un lugar muy bello y que todo estará bien... etc. etc... No se veremos si es cierto._

_Mis tíos Emmanuel y Sedhore me regalaron este diario para que escribiera todo lo que me pasara y sintiera. Decían que era importante escribir la historia para luego poder contarla a mis futuros hijos y no olvidar nunca mi origen. Así que este es para mí, el mayor tesoro que poseo. (...)"_

"_He llegado hace unas horas, aunque el viaje fue casi instantáneo. Estuve recorriendo el lugar y realmente la belleza es incomparable... ¡Tenían razón mis tíos! Más allá de todo no entiendo el motivo: ¿por qué debo vivir en Asgard? ¿Cuál es el propósito? lo averiguare pronto... Odín y Frigga me hacen sentir cómoda, están conmigo a cada momento pero extraño a mi familia" (...)_

"_29 de Mayo de 8291-_

_Todo es nuevo para mí, el paisaje, los animales, las personas y las costumbres son diferentes... Me ven como una extraña... Me observan constantemente y eso me inquieta... No tengo amigos todavía pero ya considero a Odín y Frigga como de mi familia porque la mía está muy lejos y no sé cuándo podré volver"(...)_

_"13 de Junio 8291-_

_Luego de dos semanas que me parecieron interminables, el Padre de Todo tomo una decisión que cambiaría mi vida para siempre. Tendría que casarme con uno de sus hijos y lo peor es que ni siquiera los conozco… Sólo sé que uno se llama Thor y el otro Loki… En mi estancia jamás los vi, eso es muy raro porque al parecer viven también aquí."_

"_15 de Junio 8291-_

_No puedo dejar de pensar en lo del matrimonio... Estoy furiosa ¿Por qué deben obligarme a hacerlo? mi voluntad ya no vale nada y tengo que hacerlo porque de otra forma Odín se molestaría mucho a raíz del juramento. Así que atrapada sin salida me siento muy mal. Encima Frigga me dijo que debo casarme con Loki ¡A quien ni siquiera le he visto! ¿Cómo es posible?"_

_"19 de Junio 8291 –_

_Me di cuenta que todo el mundo hablaba de Él con enojo, bronca y soberbia… Llegue a escuchar nombres como: el dios del engaño, el maestro de la magia, el transformista, mentiroso, etc. Decían que tiene mal genio, es de roca porque no tiene corazón… Todo esto rebotaba en mi mente y al saberlo me pone peor de lo que estaba."_

"_24 de Junio 8291-_

_No comprendía ¿por qué me tenía que unir a ese ser abominable que solo causaba problemas? ¿Por qué mi destino tenía que ser así? Me preguntaba una y otra y otra vez… Mientras preparan todo para la boda, muero lentamente cada día, no puedo soportar la condena… De mala gana obedecía a las palabras: ponte esto, haz aquello como si fuera un muñeco de aquí para allá..."_

"_28 de Junio 8291-_

_Finalmente en el día de la ceremonia mi humor no había cambiado en lo absoluto, todos me felicitaban y yo con una sonrisa fingida aparentando estar bien, hasta que lo vi por primera vez... Todo cambio para mí, no sé cómo explicarlo, me sentí atraída por ese hombre Su porte digno de un príncipe, sus facciones perfectas y su mirada profunda… No podía creer lo que estaban viendo mis ojos ¡Qué belleza!_

_En ese momento, fijó sus ojos en mí y me llevó al altar. Noté que estaba muy serio y como si estuviera fingiendo también… Mi mente se preguntaba si en algún momento el llegaría a amarme de la forma como mi padre lo hizo con mi madre porque no conocía otro ejemplo. Mi corazón se estremecía a cada instante por el solo hecho de pensar en una vida llena de infelicidad… Interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, tomo mi mano y me coloco el anillo, luego yo hice lo mismo. Al final de la ceremonia, me tomó de la cintura y me besó con gran ímpetu que no me importo nada más en el mundo. Sorprendida y un poco aturdida, me tomó fuertemente de mi mano y lo único que dijo:_

_¡Vámonos de aquí!- Mirándome maliciosamente._

_Asentí con la cabeza sin pensar en lo que eso significaría después para mí. Lo único que alcancé a hacer fue saludar a Odín y Frigga y luego recuerdo ser arrastrada por el como un torbellino hasta la habitación. Una vez allí me dijo:_

_Soy Loki, me presento. Discúlpame por lo de hoy, no me gusta obedecer a nadie. ¡Solo quiero que me obedezcan a mí! Y como símbolo debes arrodillarte…_

_Disculpa… Loki, -le dije de pie y muy molesta- ¿quieres que me arrodille ante ti?_

_-Sí, por supuesto, ¡Hazlo ya! ¡Te lo ordeno!- gritó él._

_-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?_

_-Porque ahora eres mi esposa y harás lo que te pida cuando yo lo diga._

_-Lamento decirte que ¡no soy de esas! Y si quieres que lo haga realmente pídelo con delicadeza, diciendo por favor y tal vez lo considere._

_Creo que mis palabras encendieron su furia, riéndose me contestó muy serio:_

_-Está bien esposa, entendí… entonces por favor, ¿te arrodillas frente a mí?_

_-No, no puedo… es que me lo impide el vestido - le dije burlonamente._

_-Con que es eso... ¡Está bien! - y con un chasquido lo desapareció por completo._

_-¿Qué has hecho?- le dije tratando de cubrirme porque estaba en ropa interior._

_-Te lo quité para que pudieras hacerlo con libertad._

_Entonces me senté en el piso y decidí no escucharlo. Luego de un rato pude ver que sus ojos estaban rojos de ira._

_-Lo haré, lo haré… pero sé que ¡Nunca seré feliz contigo! - y llorando lo hice. Me agarró del brazo y me tiró a la cama._

_-Eres un monstruo- le dije al ver la quemadura que me había provocado en el brazo._

_-Eres una muchacha insolente y por lo que has hecho estarás encerrada aquí y vendrás cuando te llame ¿Entendiste?- y me robó un beso._

_Me aparte de él con furia y lo dejé ir. Segundos después reaccioné y grité:_

_-Loki, Loki! Perdóname... ¡Lo haré, lo haré!- De esta forma estuve llorando por horas cerca de la puerta de la habitación, deseando escapar de la pesadilla del momento, pero finalmente me dormí tirada en el piso"._


	3. Chapter 3

_CAPÍTULO III: La Pesadilla_

"_29 de Junio 8291-_

_Recuerdo que al otro día estaba acostada sobre la cama y su mano acariciaba mi pierna. Me asusté mucho al verlo ahí a mi lado, pero luego me tranquilice y lo observe con detenimiento que… Creo que me enamore más de él. Quise tocar su rostro pero como una ilusión desapareció. Me levante y lo busque en toda la habitación pero no estaba. Mientras lo hacía, sobre la mesa aparecieron toda clase de alimentos y bebidas. Me di cuenta que estaba completamente encerrada y que no podía hablar con nadie. Cuando de pronto apareció y me dijo gritando:_

_¡Kneel now! And...¡Say my name!_

_Automáticamente lo hice y le respondí:_

_Perdóneme… Mi Señor Loki -de rodillas pero él se reía intensamente y luego desaparecía de la misma forma que llegaba._

_Esto lo hizo una infinidad de veces de improviso y todo el día."_

"_12 de Julio –_

_Ya no sé si es de día o de noche… Me preocupa porque tal vez he perdido la noción del tiempo… Después de las apariciones y desapariciones constantes de su figura a cada momento, me arriesgo a decir que ya ha dejado de hacerlo. He pasado días y días sola, lo que más me preocupa es que me ha abandonado… Mi corazón desfallece cada día, tengo la necesidad de verle otra vez a pesar de todo…"_

"_Quizás 15 de Julio-_

_Cuando pensé que lo había perdido para siempre… Hoy me desperté y lo vi, no era mi imaginación, era El en persona ahí estaba en la habitación. Sentado junto a mí, me dijo:_

_-Querida te vendría bien un poco de aire… Te ves muy pálida... … podrás salir pero recuerda… ¡No podrás escaparte de mí fácilmente escuchaste!_

_Le respondí con una reverencia: - Si mi señor Loki! y mirándome serio se fue de la alcoba._

_Me dejo salir, pero creo que ya había perdido la razón. Caminaba por los hermosos jardines de Asgard y no dejaba de pensar en él. Ya no me importaba lo que me pidiera… Lo haría tan solo para complacerlo. Podría decirse que estoy loca de remate porque en mi mente hay una sola palabra... LOKI."_

"_19 de Julio (?)-_

_Lo volví a ver, pero me ignoraba completamente, ni siquiera me dirigía la palabra... Pensaba que por todo lo que había pasado tenía que haber un propósito ¿cuál podría ser el de sufrir tanto por el amor de un hombre, digo…un dios? No pude descubrirlo todavía. He tratado de hacerme notar por él, pero nada… como el agua al aceite me evita. También le hablo con sumisión tanto que ni le miraba para no ofenderle. PERO NADA... ¿QUE VOY A HACER? Encima hoy me enteré que Odín me nombró Diosa de la Fidelidad... realmente no entiendo..."_

"_22 de Julio (?)-_

_Hoy le grite llorando:_

_Haz lo que quieras conmigo... ¡Pero no me ignores!- solo conseguí que se riera de mi otra vez…_

_¡Ya no sé cómo medir el tiempo parece que aquí todo es eterno incluso los días y las noches!"_

"_Días después he dejado de poner fecha porque pregunto y nadie sabe… ¿Cómo es posible que aquí nadie sepa algo tan simple como que día es hoy? No hay caso, parece que no tienen en cuenta el paso del tiempo… Pero yo ya siento como si hubiera pasado años... Todo me parece tan lejano. Así que, de ahora en más escribiré todo lo que me pase como experiencia" (...)_

"_Ayer pensé en escapar, irme de aquí quería olvidarlo todo, pero cada vez que cruzaba la puerta con mis cosas, él estaba allí esperándome…_

_No hagas algo estúpido, porque no te dejare hacerlo.- y desaparecía mis cosas._

_Suplicando le dije: -Déjame ir, no quiero estar así._

_¡No me des órdenes! ¡Ya lo sabes!- resignada tuve que hacerlo… ¿Porque no quiere que me vaya? (…)_

_Les rogué a mis padres que me dieran la fuerza para poder seguir viviendo. Mientras pasaban los días, pude enfocar mi mente en otras cosas como en la belleza de los paisajes, las plantas y el cielo... Sentí como si mi alma regresara lentamente luego de un largo viaje... Y comencé a observar más a la naturaleza y a concentrarme en la realidad." (...)_


End file.
